Sweet Dreams
Sweet Dreams Source is the nineteenth episode of Glee's fourth season and the eighty-fifth episode overall. It is set to premiere on April 18, 2013. Source Filming started on March 12, 2013. Source The episode will be directed by Elodie Keene Source Spoilers Plot *When Mr. Schue decides the songs that they will perform at Regionals, the New Directions don't agree. Source *This is not the Regionals episode. Source Rachel, Finn, and Shelby *We will see 5 year old Rachel. Source *Shelby is back to help Rachel with her Funny Girl audition. Source *Shelby and Rachel will be singing together. Source *Rachel will be singing Don't Stop Believin' . Source *We will find out who will be Finn's roommate at college. Source *Finn will be attending the fictional University of Lima. Source *There will be a Finchel phone call. Source *Things will happen among Finn and Rachel. Source *A Broadway producer will be in this episode and may be sticking around for sometime. Source Roz and Sue *Coach Roz Washington is back at McKinley. Source Source2 *Coach Roz tries to wrestle for control of the Cheerios from Sue. Source Mercedes and Puck *Mercedes and Puck are returning in this episode. Source *Puck plays a significant part of the episode, and we get answers to where he's living and his deal with Kitty. Source Marley *She will write an original song. Source Scenes *Lea filmed a scene. (03/12) Source *Idina was on set. (03/12) Source *Heather was filming. (03/13) Source *Matt, Jacob, Melissa and Blake were on set. (03/14) Source1 Source2 Source3 *Cory was filming at Occidental College in LA. (03/15) Source *Mark was on the set. (03/15). Source *Cory and Mark are involved in the Harlem Shake performance. Source Source *Cory was on set (03/19) Source *Matt, Cory and Mark were filming together (03/20) Source *Lea and Cory filmed a scene together (03/21) Source *Lea tweeted of a dance rehearsal involving the original New Directions members, with Chris, Amber, Cory, Jenna and Kevin. Source The scene will be featured during Rachel's audition for Funny Girl. *The original New Directions members filmed a scene together. Source *Glee is looking to cast an opera singer that can show off her amazing pipes. Source *Lea and Idina's duet has been filmed. (03/22) Source Music *Cory was in the studio. (3/13) Source *Lea was in the studio recording her duet. (3/14) Source *Idina was in the studio. (3/14) Source *The Harlem Shake will be performed Source *Lea was in the studio recording Don't Stop Believin'. (03/19) Source Songs Source Guest Cast Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Stars *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *NeNe Leakes as Roz Washington *Alex Newell as Wade "Unique" Adams *Melissa Benoist as Marley Rose *Jacob Artist as Jake Puckerman *Becca Tobin as Kitty Wilde *Blake Jenner as Ryder Lynn *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Source Gallery tumblr_mjkuptNNEs1ql1znmo1_500.jpg|Kit as 5 years old Rachel 419_1jacob.png 419_melissa.png 419_kevin.jpg 419_chord.jpg 419_blake.jpg 419_alex.jpg 419_becca.jpg 419_jenna.jpg 419_heather.png Finn at Occidental College University of Lima.jpg University Of Lima.jpg|University of Lima 157075_550011495039833_565678890_n.jpg BFgNyHdCUAIsUQc.jpg-large.jpg 6312_529168963796520_1971101060_n.jpg 72433_529169057129844_1838551648_n.jpg 181075_529169000463183_1063058899_n.jpg 378979_529168967129853_644769231_n.jpg 390383_529168973796519_1151636454_n.jpg 486479_529168993796517_391867520_n.jpg 549825_529169003796516_29838608_n.jpg 598943_529169063796510_1452015283_n.jpg 734460_527116644001752_1191284712_n.jpg Tumblr mjvi4nYC4L1qi4s8uo1 500.jpg Tumblr mjvjmsOqoe1qi4s8uo1 500.jpg tumblr_mjvn5eqkyE1rh6dl0o1_500.jpg BFsTxayCQAAUrfg.jpg|Roz Returns Tumblr mk13egkt2I1re4zoio2 r1 500.png 419-25.jpg BGAWiO9CMAAn2Tb.jpg originals.jpeg|The originals. Always and forever. Partyf.jpg sdeview.jpeg|Original side view 5346_501133543256767_1571784728_n.jpg 310502_501133549923433_1501053668_n.jpg 535702_501133556590099_1064859852_n.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes